


What could be

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, King's Landing, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Pioveva quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What could be

Pioveva quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta.

Non era esatto però ma prima di allora l’aveva a malapena guardata, come poteva pensare a lei tra il suo dovere e l’amore totale per Cersei. Sapeva che era stato previsto un matrimonio un tempo ma non gli era mai realmente importato, non con il suo cuore che apparteneva alla sua bionda sorella.

Eppure quella notte lei era lì, fragile e delicata come se fosse fatta di vetro eppure riusciva a percepire la sua forza interiore, era quasi palpabile. Elia Martell sarebbe divenuta madre per la prima volta e il primo pensiero di Jaime Lannister era stato che la gravidanza le faceva bene, appariva stranamente in salute rispetto al solito ma non era felice.

<< Ci pensate mai ser Jaime? >> aveva domandato Elia mentre la riaccompagnava nelle sue stanza.

<< A cosa, Vostra Grazia? >> aveva domandato di rimando lui, c’era qualcosa di bello nella principessa di Dorne, una bellezza così diversa da quella di Cersei.

<< Potevamo essere sposati se solo … . Poteva essere tuo figlio >> aveva sussurrato Elia con un sorriso triste. Non ci aveva mai seriamente pensato, ricordava la visita dei principi doriani ma era avvenuto poco dopo la morte della lady sua madre e aveva ricordi sfocati di quei giorni. Elia sarebbe stata una buona moglie, fragile e obbediente e non avrebbe avuto nulla da obbiettare di fronte ad un’amante se ne avesse ignorato il nome.

<< Ma voi non sareste potuta divenire regina >> aveva risposto lui, sua madre e la principessa di Dorne erano state amiche ma Elia sarebbe divenuta regina, lo stesso disegno che Cersei aveva tanto a lungo seguito.

<< Oh Jaime! Io non diventerò mai regina. Questo bambino mi ucciderà, o i successivi se avrò la forza di metterli al mondo >> aveva ammesso Elia prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Quello era un contatto innocente eppure mentre la sentiva parlare con le sue damigelle non aveva smesso di pensarci. Elia sarebbe potuta essere sua moglie, la madre dei suoi figli e se davvero fosse morta di parto …

Era stato l’unico a intuire la tristezza di Elia quando era nata la principessa Rhaenys, molti avevano parlato dello scontento del re e del principe Rhaegar ma lui aveva compreso che lei non era triste perché aveva avuto una figlia ma perché quella non era Dorne e aveva assolutamente bisogno di un maschio.

<< Conosco quello sguardo, lei è sposata? >> aveva domandato Elia un pomeriggio poco dopo la nascita di sua figlia.

<< No, lei … lei non potrà mai essere mia moglie >> aveva ammesso lui, quel giorno il sole spendeva sulla capitale ed Elia Martell non gli era mai sembrata più bella.

<< Per questo hai scelto i mantelli bianchi, per essere sicuro che tuo padre non ti costringa a sposare nessun’altra >> aveva risposto lei, ci era andata così vicino aveva pensato lui, così vicina alla vera soluzione.

<< Forse, lei doveva trovarsi qui >> aveva aggiunto lui.

<< Sai, hai lo sguardo di chi sa che non potrà mai vivere appieno un amore, uno sguardo che conosco fin troppo bene, ser Jaime >> aveva ammesso lei.

<< E cosa suggerite di fare? >> aveva ammesso lui sperando che lei se ne uscisse con qualche facezia.

<< Consolarci a vicenda sarebbe un’idea, ser. Non dimenticare chi amiamo ma solo … trovare conforto con una persona amica >> aveva replicato lei.

Era stato allora che lui l’aveva baciata, stupendosi di come quella donna all’apparenza fragile e malata avesse in realtà una volontà di ferro. Il loro primo abbraccio era avvenuto lì, col timore di essere sorpresi e non era stato soddisfacente, troppa la paura di fare rumore, di essere visti, era stato veloce e irruento ma non brutale, quello mai.

Era con l’aiuto dell’oscurità che si incontravano, che si trattasse di entrare furtivamente nelle sue stanze quando il principe era assente o degli angoli bui della Fortezza Rossa. Elia era un’amante appassionata, obbediente ma piena dell’inventiva tipica dei dorniani e soprattutto sapeva come evitare una gravidanza, una regina un figlio lo fa solo con il re gli aveva spiegato, non con l’uomo che ama o che ritiene essere il migliore.

E lui si era sentito orgoglioso di quello e in quei due anni l’aveva amata, Cersei era sempre nei suoi pensieri ma Elia era lì, era bella ed era facile da amare forse perché erano due donne completamente diverse.

Poi Elia era rimasta nuovamente incinta ed era stato lui ad asciugarle le lacrime dal volto, il bambino mi ucciderà aveva ripetuto lei per ore terrorizzata di fronte a quell’idea ma consapevole che doveva accadere, era una principessa e aveva un unico compito: avere figli.

La regina Rhaella e la principessa Elia erano le donne più tristi della capitale: una costretta a giacere con un folle e l’altra terrorizzata dall’idea di morire di parto e lui non poteva fare nulla, ser Gerold su quello era stato chiaro, non era compito di una guardia reale aiutare la regina ma obbedire al re.

Almeno si trattava di un maschio aveva pensato quando era nato il principe Aegon, i maestri avevano sconsigliato altre gravidanze ma la successione era salva. Elia era tornata tra le sue braccia una sera d’inverno, pioveva quella notte in cui lo aveva convocato ufficialmente per fare la guardia. Aveva preso in braccio il piccolo principe e ci aveva seriamente pensato: lui ed Elia potevano essere sposati, quello poteva essere il suo bambino e insieme potevano essere felici.

Poi Elia lo aveva preso per mano e aveva dimenticato tutto il resto. Si erano amanti con furia, c’era una disperazione negli occhi di lei che gliel’aveva resa ancora più cara, non sapeva esattamente cosa provava per Elia Martell ma non era come quello che provava per Cersei, e questo gli andava bene.

Poi c’era stato il torneo e quello era stato l’inizio della fine.

Cosa ci trovasse Rhaegar Targaryen in una ragazza selvaggia come Lyanna Stark non lo aveva mai capito, come poteva un uomo simile, un principe, scappare con una ragazzina quando aveva al suo fianco una donna incomparabile come Elia?

Cos’ha lei che io non ho? Perché proprio lei? Non ha idea di cosa ha scatenato? Questo aveva urlato Elia per giorni, più offesa come principessa dorniana che come donna mentre gli eventi li sorpassavano. Pensa un po’, mi ama così tanto che invece di farmi morire di parto ha preferito ingravidare una fanciulla del nord aveva ironizzato prima di scoppiare a piangere tra le sue braccia. E da lì in poi era andato a rotoli, prima i due Stark, avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa ma ser Gerold Higtower aveva scosso la testa e lui aveva obbedito di nuovo, ricordava ancora l’odore di carne bruciata e gli sguardi d’orrore della regina e della corte, la regina Rhaella già tremava di fronte alla prospettiva delle violenze notturne.

Il lord suo padre si era schierato dalla loro parte ma era sicuro che non sarebbe durata a lungo, non con il re che lo teneva a corte come ostaggio. Era stato in quei giorni che lui ed Elia avevano seriamente iniziato a pensare al loro futuro, a ciò che sarebbe stato e a ciò che sarebbe potuto essere.

<< Lady Lannister, due bambini, forse uno, e vesti dorate >> aveva sussurrato Elia una sera, l’oscurità la rendeva ancora più seducente.

<< Marito della lady di Dorne, sereno tutti i giorni e lance dorate >> aveva risposto lui prima di abbracciarla, Elia appariva sempre più malata e lui non poteva aiutarla.

E Rhaegar era morto e quella era la fine, Elia aveva scritto ai suoi fratelli di fare in fretta, suo zio Lewynn Martell era morto per difendere l’uomo che l’aveva disonorata ed era imperativo che lei riuscisse a sopravvivere, la regina in avanzato stato di gravidanza era partita per Roccia del Drago assieme al principe Viserys ma loro due no, loro due dovevano rimanere col re e morire con lui. Di quello Jaime non si illudeva più, lui sarebbe morto perché figlio di Tywinn Lannister e lei perché aveva deluso il re.

Uccidere il piromante era stato necessario, uccidere il re era stato forse il gesto più nobile che avrebbe mai compiuto in vita sua e nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo ma ora aveva un’altra priorità. Dopo essersi liberato di Ned Stark, maledetto moralista del nord, era corso immediatamente negli appartamenti dei principi, Elia sarebbe stato un ostaggio prezioso e sicuramente Doran avrebbe pagato una fortuna per riaverla aveva ragionato e i bambini, Aegon era sicuramente morto ma Rhaenys doveva essere in vita.

La vista di ser Gregor Clagane gli fece intuire il peggio, la Montagna che Cavalca lo fece passare e quello che vide lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre. Sul pavimento c’era qualcosa di rosso, solo ad un’occhiata più attenta si notava che fosse un cadavere, quei brandelli di carne un tempo erano stati Elia Martell e quella macchia scura sul muro … .

Era tutto finito aveva pensato mentre sentiva l’oscurità addensarsi su di sé: aveva fallito.

Aveva salvato tutti ma non l’avrebbe saputo nessuno ed Elia era morta, la sua amica, la sua principessa, la sua confidente, la sua amante giaceva lì in condizioni vergognose e il suo nome era dannato per l’eternità.

Se solo … aveva Cersei ma in quel momento avrebbe solamente voluto riavere Elia al suo fianco, solamente lei contava e ora … ora era tutto finito.


End file.
